


i’ve always loved him

by hanleiastrikesback



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiastrikesback/pseuds/hanleiastrikesback
Summary: takes place before esb and during esb!leia has growing feelings for han. when they argued in the south passage she wasn’t mad she was sad. qi’ra gets brought up!





	1. To hoth

we just arrived at hoth. we barely survived the death star attack. they wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for han, luke, and chewie. han has been arguing with me for as long as i can remember. he has a good cause but he doesn’t show it. we were on the same transport on the way here. he couldn’t keep he mouth shut about not piloting the falcon himself. “han be real here, if the empire saw YOU in the falcon we would be discovered and killed.” “you and your precious rebellion.” he replied dryly. “why’d you even join the rebellion if you didn’t care about it?” i replied not thinking what i was saying. han looked at me and left saying he had to check in something. chewie sat down next to me and we started talking. “so he was in love with someone else before we all met him.” *in wookie but just so you understand* “very much so. qira might have the love of his life, until she betrayed him.” “excuse me i have to go” i walked away in disbelief. han loved someone? does he still love her? why do i care? i’m not in love with him! am i? no leia get a hold of yourself! you have to much on your hands to be focusing on han solo.


	2. getting settled

once we got to the base all i needed was a shower. i checked in and went to my quarters. the only other thing i needed was to know what’s going on with han. the water felt so good because i haven’t been relaxed in months. i heard a knock on my door. “hey leia.” i knew the voice right away. “what is it han?” “”why do you get your own shower and the rest of us don’t?” “i’m  
not sure? maybe because i’m a princess” “princess my ass.” “is that all you needed?” “i guess so.” “can you get 3po?” “that golden rod gets to see you naked but i don’t ?” “general, c3po has my clothes so.” “fine whatever.” he left. why could he be rude sometimes? “princess i have your clothes.” “thank you 3po” i got out of the shower and looked at my clothes. i thought to myself, well this is different from my royal gowns. i got dressed and did my hair. i headed to the main deck. “luke!” i gave him a big hug. i could see han in the corner staring at me. “leia i haven’t see you in awhile!” “oh i know!” “nice jumpsuit. it’s different from your royal robes.” “very different” said han coming up to us. “hey han.” “hey junior.” “well i have to go get back to my xwing” “of course. it was good seeing you.” “so leia i guess i’m stuck with you.” “what” i said very curiously. “we’re both big deals. and we were assigned to the same job.” “how is that even possible.?” “the higher ranks think we work well together.” “us?? have they seen us together?” “i guess not.” “we’ll whaT is our mission captain solo.” “be quiet while you can princess.” “whatever”


End file.
